Wait WHAT?
by join-me-hw-haters
Summary: And Percy's Quest to Rewoo Annabeth
1. The Situation

Percy had gaped at Annabeth. She rolled her eyes and commanded, "Mouth-up. Yes, I'm breaking up with you. I TOLD you, I got another guy."

"In the MIDDLE of our RELATIONSHIP?" Percy grumbled. What kind of guy was he, anyways? A few months, and it would be their one-year anniversary.

Well, not anymore, of course.  
>"Percy, look, we were never meant to be. I'm a daughter of Athena. What did you expect, marriage? A baby?"<p>

Percy bobbed his head up and down, and Annabeth sighed and stormed off.

**A/N OK. Don't kill me. Please.**

* * *

><p>The next day Annabeth had left camp and came back in at noon with a blue-streaked male hanging off her arm. He had blue eyes and skin tan enough to take him out of the 'emo' category. He recited factoids and theorems and quotes and made all the girls swoon.<p>

Within a month he was replaced by a college stud, blonde of course, with bright brown eyes and even tanner skin, and bulging biceps and triceps and quadriceps. He told stories of football and soccer and basketball, and made all the girls swoon.

And then there was the guy with the light brown hair and sharp green eyes. He wore casual clothing and spoke with a thick Australian accent. He joked around and had a great laugh and made all the girls swoon.

And there was Annabeth's current boyfriend, a guy with red hair and hazel eyes and a big, big wallet and a hair flip that looked distinctly like Justin Bieber's. He stood there, flipping his hair, and made all the girls drool.

Percy hated every single one of those perfect boys. And he knew Annabeth knew.

Annabeth knew everything.

Percy shook off the annoying thoughts and returned to checking the cabins with Annabeth. He felt her sharp gray eyes boring into his cheek, but he pretended not to notice.

The Apollo cabin had been filled with sunlight. It blinded him and made him too hot to stand still. Percy took off his jacket and graded it a 2.

"Well, someone's biased."

Annabeth squinted at the paper. Percy laughed at the expression on her face.

"Like you wouldn't do the same."

"I'm a fair, non-judgmental person! Unlike you!"

"Well, that's not fair," Percy muttered under his breath.

"What did you say, Seaweed Brain? What did you say?"

"You know what, Wise girl," Percy answered with a mouthful of pearly whites.

"You seriously need to make me a better nickname."

"Nah. I like Wise Girl."

"Aww, the sweet little couple," Ryan, one of the few campers who survived the Second Titan War, teased.

He wouldn't be a survivor for long.

I lunged at him.

He laughed and dodged me. He laughs like a girl.

I ran at him and Ryan jumped back again. He crashed into a table and his hip started bleeding.

And of course that would be right when Chiron came.

Of course.

**AHAHAHA! CLIFFIE! I'LL BE BACK SOON...**

**HOPEFULLY WITH A FEW REVIEWS**

**also check out my SYOT and Clique fanfic.**

**The SYOT is OPEN!**

**Byeas**

**join-me-hw-haters**


	2. The Plot

**Hi all of you. Thanks for reviewing, adding me to story alert, etc. And I'm sorry if what I have below is going a different track than you expected. My writing just goes...wherever. :) I hope you all like it. And thanks again for that review, it actually spurred me on to writing a new chapter. And soory about the cliffie last chapter. Couldn't help it. :)**'

* * *

><p>Annabeth's POV<p>

Oh. My. Gods.

I can't believe Percy _actually did that._

Right after Ryan smashed his hip, Percy punched him in the jaw. Apparently it's dislocated.

Of course, Chiron wasn't all that impressed. He made Percy clean the stables without his powers. He says it took him almost an hour.

I sigh and return to my architectural designs. I'm planning on adding a memorial for the losses of the Second Titan War. Fun, huh?

I decide on an obelisk for the shape, and start sketching, but I can't keep my mind off Percy. Ugh! There was a reason I broke up with him a year ago! He's stubborn and annoying and…so…damn…cute.

I sink into a fantastic daydream, which include chimeras and a lake of lava-molten, _of course_-and Percy trapped until I come to rescue him…

Which _has _to be interrupted by _Aphrodite, _of all gods. (And goddesses)

"Annabeth." She regards me formally for about the first time in centuries.

"You haven't had the pleasure of having me visit in awhile, and you know why?" Aphrodite jabs a finger in my chest. "It's because you broke up with Percy! _WHY?_ You two were brilliant together! My best match in centuries!" For a second she looks almost pitiful, sad.

"Hi." I mumble.

She grins brightly, ignoring me. "But that's okay, since you want to get back together now!" She points at me, making me shiver. That woman is the scariest thing. Yes, including Hitchcock's movies. I'm _serious._

"You were just daydreaming of Percy Jackson. Now, listen, I'm happy. Just tell me if you want me to put you two together. _Oh, you are so ka-yooot!"_

"Thanks, Aphro, but I'll have to decline that offer. I want to deci-"

"DON'T CALL ME APHRO!" Aphrodite screeches. "I hate that nickname-it reminds me of the hairdo. And that is _bad."_

I shake my head disbelievingly and Aphrodite looks at me in disgust.

"Oohh, now your hair is all messed up." Aphrodite sighs at me. "Come, I'll make you over."

"NO!" I scream, and stab Aphrodite in the palm with my dagger. Golden ichor flows out, and Aphrodite spins her hands around, healing them instantly, of course.

"You will regret this," Aphrodite says, advancing towards me slowly, her eyes flashing a bloody red. "I won't forget this. I was on your side. I encouraged 'Percabeth' to the masses. But I am not on your side anymore. Percabeth will no longer exist if I can help it. Do not exist forgiveness in the first half of your life. And you know what? I'll go after Percy myself!" Aphrodite summons a light, floaty shawl, and whips it around her shoulders dramatically before stomping off.

I sigh and return to my bed for a continuation of my previous dream.

* * *

><p>Aphrodite's POV<p>

Ugh, that Annabeth. I can't believe she stabbed me. She's really surprisingly stupid.

I run around. Oh, I must look a mess. It's Annabeth. Getting me all riled up…

"Demeter? Nemesis? Hestia! Hecate! Dike-Baubo! Eris! Eirenne…Hebe…Iris! Nike…Come!"

The goddesses flash in when called, and I grin in anticipation.

"Aphrodite?" Demeter sighs and turns around, turning into her true form to flash back to wherever she came from.

"Wait!" I grab her hurriedly. If no other Olympians support me, the minor goddesses aren't going to, and I'm pretty sure Hestia's a pacifist.

Demeter pauses.

"You are going to stay."

"Why?" Demeter asks, cocking her head and bending towards me.

"_Because _I'm willing to actually listen to your stupid rants of cereal, unlike anyone else. And because I have a grudge against Annabeth, who, I recall set fire to the strawberry patches in Camp Half Blood last summer. No doubt you've been itching for payback."

"I have paid the twit back, 'Fro. I'm the one who got the Hermes Cabin to temporarily turn Daedalus's laptop into a rubber chicken!"

Eris giggles, and we all stare at her. She shrugs and says, "Hey, it led to the food fight."

I sigh and say, "That wasn't enough. The Athena Cabin completely beat up your cabin with their sling."

Demeter nods tersely. "Okay, I'll do it, but only for revenge, got that?" I nod.

"The rest of you?" I ask, to see that Hestia is already gone. I suppose it was a mistake to call her. Ah, well.

"I'm in." Nemesis says. Well, not a big surprise, Nemesis was always going to join.

Eris and Hebe nod, and I glance to the rest.

Slowly, each of the goddesses agree, excepting Baubo, Hecate with the promise of a love spell book, and Dike…I'm not exactly sure why a goddess of justice might agree to my mission against Annabeth…

"So," Nike says. "Why exactly are we here?"

Oh. That's why.

"Well. Annabeth—you all know Annabeth?"

The goddesses nod, and Demeter mutters, "Stinking strawberry mass-murderer…"

"She has openly defied me. And worse?" I lean in. "She has cut me."

''Pffftt!" Iris spits out. The other goddesses seem worried, though.

"And we can use the cabins to help us get revenge. Fun!" I say.

"Hmmm…" Hecate mulls it over.

"And…" Eris asks.

"And we can have everyone try to gain Percy's attention! Annabeth will just DIE!" I squeak in happiness. "I can get Eros to help with those arrows of his, and Hecate, you can brew up my favorite love potion, works like a charm." I wink. "Everything will be perfect. We'll be the AAs!"

Eirenne looks at me like I'm half crazed. "AAs?"

"Annabeth Avengers, of course!" I cry.

Eris hides a chuckle.

"That's great!" Demeter says. "And I have a fantastic idea of who to add to the AAs!"

* * *

><p><strong>Hi! So, there's a poll on my profile, please, at least three people (and hopefully a lot more) vote for the next chapter to come out before the new year :) Also please check out my other stories. Thanks again, and see you...hopefully :D<strong>


End file.
